M1911
The M1911 is a semi-automatic handgun featured in the Medal of Honor series. It was first made standard issue in 1911, and is both popular and famous for its reliability, relative simplicity and stopping power. It is found in some form in every Medal of Honor game to date, except in Medal of Honor (2010). It is a semi automatic handgun with a seven round magazine used by the Allies in World War II, and is commonly a starting sidearm. The M1911 was designed by renowned gun-maker John Moses Browning. The version most commonly seen and used both in the real world and the game is the M1911A1 pistol, a modified variation designed by John Browning and first accepted by the US Military in 1924. The M1911 pistol and its descendants are still hugely popular around the world today. Medal of Honor and Underground In original game, the M1911 is a starting weapon only in mission Sabotage the Rjukan Hydro Plant and in Underground, it's starting weapon in missions Last Rites at Monte Cassino and Panzerknacker Unleashed. it's ammo is plentiful as all pistols share ammo with each other. It is an atrocious weapon to have, dealing usually 2 hit kills to the helmet or 1-shot kills to a bare head at close range, and is a 3-5 hit kill (sometimes even more) if going for the torso. MOH99_01.jpg|The M1911 in Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and'' Breakthrough This handgun makes it's return to the Medal of Honor series in Allied Assault. It cannot be aimed down the sights, but it's perfectly accurate hip-firing, instead, the aiming feature (right mouse click) for the sniper rifles serves as a melee button. If the melee button is pressed, the player will either raise the M1911 and then hit down hard on the enemies head, or he/she will whack the enemy with it in a slapping motion. It has retained its power from the version in the first 2 medal of honors, at close range it will be a 3-4 hit kill. It is also the default side-arm for Multiplayer if the player chooses the U.S (Allies) side. m1911 (2).jpg|M1911 as it appears in: Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. m1911 (1).jpg|Reload. m1911 soldier.jpg|M1911 wielded by an US Soldier. Note: The model renders the weapon empty since the slide is pushed back. Medal of Honor: Frontline The M1911 is one of the starting weapons for the player in the first and second mission in Frontline. It is also a starting weapon in Rough Landing. After that level, it's replaced by Webley & Scott Silenced Pistol and is never seen again in-game. It is a good backup weapon in a tight spot, and is much more powerful compared to previous games. Almost always killing an enemy with one torso shot, it is superior to the Silenced Pistol and Walther P38. Medal-honor-frontline-gc-4.jpg|The M1911 in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The M1911 in Rising Sun is much different than the one in Frontline, it has been significantly weakened requiring 3 shots to the torso to kill. It is available in all of the on-foot missions before In Search Of Yamashita's Gold. In the level "Singapore Sling" the player has the option of using a silenced Welrod pistol, which is often more used than the M1911 in multiplayer due to it having more power and more range. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The M1911 is a sidearm once again to the U.S military forces in Pacific Assault. It is the default sidearm in most missions, with the exception of the Raiders' missions, where it is replaced by the M1917 revolver. It is a decent sidearm, which sees the return of high Stopping Power. It can kill an enemy in 1 shot to the head at close range, and 2 to the torso. Overall, the M1911 in Pacific Assault has received an overhaul for the better. m1911.jpg|M1911 as it appears in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. m1911 iron.jpg|M1911 Iron sights. Medal of Honor: European Assault The M1911 in European Assault ''is a decent sidearm. It has good rate of fire and power, but is only decent at range due to its iron sights, which can be hard to use in dark lighting. In European Assault, it's starting weapon in levels Raid on St.Nazaire and Mission to Rocherath. MOHEAColt45.png M1911 Model.jpg|M1911's model. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The '''M1911' is unusable in Vanguard's single player, where side-arms have been passed up for a second primary weapon. Though, in Multiplayer who ever chooses the United States Airborne faction will automatically receive this along with an M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as it was in European Assault, as all weapons in Vanguard are. Medal of Honor: Heroes and Heroes 2 The M1911 'or 45.Automatic as it named in-game is the standard sidearm in Heroes and can be found in every level. In Heroes the only way is to replace the M1911 is to find a Luger, it cannot be replaced by an another weapon. It has medium damage and can be handy in though situations. The M1911 is one of the two starting weapons for allied soldiers in Skirmish and Multiplayer. The model and sounds is the same as in European Assault. In Heroes 2 the M1911 is once again the standard sidearm and can be found in every level as well the one of the starting weapons for allied soldiers in Multiplayer. It is adviced to replace the M1911 for a better weapon such as a MP40 or Gewehr since in Heroes 2 you can replace the M1911 with any weapon. The model has been retextured and the sounds are slightly altered. colt.45.jpg|M1911 in ''Medal of Honor: Heroes. colt.45 iron.jpg|Iron sights. 20471935_1365515120222469_579193126_n.jpg|M1911 in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. 20496207_1365514936889154_272974364_n.jpg|Iron sights. Medal of Honor: Airborne The '''M1911 is one of two sidearms in Medal of Honor: Airborne, and is, unlike the C96 "Broomhandle" Mauser sidearm, available in every mission. The M1911 does slightly more damage than the Thompson (Which is strange considering that they use the same caliber size round), and has a significantly slower firing rate, this changes when upgraded though. It kills weak enemies in 1 to 2 bullets, but higher level enemies can take about 4 shots from an basic M1911. When upgraded, it does a high amount of damage at 100, as much as the Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt-action rifle, has a quick reload, and has a very high firecap at 1000 rounds per minute. It can kill a normal enemy in just one to two bullets, and it can kill almost as fast as the user can hit the fire key. In addition, it has unlimited ammunition. These are only balanced out by an almost undetectable amount of idle sway—which will throw off the fired rounds at long distance—very hard-to-use iron sights, and small magazine capacity. *Leather holster: Faster draw time. *Match-grade loader mechanism: quadruples rate of fire. *Magnum rounds: doubles damage. Gallery M1911ColtStats.png|M1911 stats. 750px-MoHairbornem1911.jpg|The M1911 in-game. 750px-MoHairbornem1911ironsight.jpg|The M1911's iron sights. 20170627124602_1.jpg|Reload 20170627124607_1.jpg|Melee Medal of Honor: Warfighter The Vickers 1911 is a returning weapon in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. The weapon can be seen on Dusty's desk during cutscenes in the single player campaign, but is not usable by the player in any missions. The Vickers 1911 is featured in the multiplayer of the game, as the secondary weapon for the Demolitions class. It features good accuracy, high power at close to medium range, and a 7 round capacity. 1911.jpg|The original trailer showing the 1911, but is removed in the newer trailer and final release. Trivia *The M1911 has the same reload animation in most of the games, with the exception of Airborne and a slightly different but almost identical reload animation in Pacific Assault. *This is the only weapon to be featured in both the World War 2 setting, and the modern settings of Medal of Honor. * Incorrectly, the M1911A1 in Allied Assault ''and Frontline ''appears to fire with the hammer down; as the M1911A1 is a single action pistol, it can only fire when the hammer is cocked and pulled back. * The 'Vickers' M1911 has been modified in that it is equipped with a 'beavertail' extended grip safety, a larger thumb safety catch, an accessory rail under the barrel, Novak sights, front slide serrations and a custom grip. * The M1911A1 in ''Pacific Assault ''also seems to have been slightly customized in that it has bright, non serrated wood grips, unlike the serrated plastic grips seen on Standard Issue M1911 pistols. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Handguns Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons